Missing
by Kochelle-chan
Summary: After Hughes is shot these are the thoughts that run through his mind as he lays in that phone booth dying.


**Author's note: **Hello. I decided to write a fic for Hughes to honor his death. I know that the death happened a long time ago in the Anime and all but I was just re-watching that episode, (which makes me cry every single time I watch it) and I got an Idea to write a fic for him. So enjoy. P.s. I cry for the Elrics' during every episode be it good or bad. Lol that is a sad thing to say I know but I still cry for them every day.

**Disclaimer: **I would like to say that I don't own Fullmetal alchemist in any way because if I did then Ed and Al would never have gotten separated from each other and nothing bad would have happened to them. Whew glad I got that off my chest.

**Missing. **

A shot rang through the air. I could feel a stabbing pain in my chest and I knew instantly that I had been shot. Why? Why did this person have to take the face of my lovely Gracia? Why? Did they know that I wouldn't be able to strike against my wife; or is it simply that they knew she was one of my weaknesses? Guess I'll never know now.

**Please, please forgive me**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up, and barely conscious you'll say to no one,**

**Isn't something missing?**

As I fell toward the ground I couldn't help but reminisce about my life and all the things I've done. I also couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact that I wouldn't be coming home. Never again would I be able to see my angels smile or feel my wife's warm lips on my own. You never really know what you're missing till you find you can no longer have it. The truth is always so unbearable. And deep down all I could feel was unbearable pain; not because of the wound that was inflicted only moments ago, but pain because I knew I had caused my family pain. I was worse than the monster that had shot me, because I couldn't pull through this. Not this time.

**You won't cry for my absence I know.**

**You forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant?**

**Am I so insignificant?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't some one missing me?**

Come tomorrow or even tonight they would find out about what had happened and the tears would flow from their eyes. I knew that Elicia wouldn't totally understand it but she would at least realize that daddy wouldn't be coming home after the funeral. I felt bad for that and in a way I feel that I deserve the pain that I am going through just knowing that my lovely daughter will grow up without me.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me not now,**

**Though I'd die to know you love me.**

**I'm all alone,**

**Isn't some one missing me?**

I will just say that as my blood flows from me and the pain starts to dim, that maybe I'm the sacrifice for Roy. Maybe what I am giving up today, my life, will allow Roy to find out what is really going on in the military. Then finally he can push himself to the top and become the Fuhrer to make this country into what it needs to be. I know that as long as I can die with that fact, that I at least didn't die in vain.

**Please, please forgive me.**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't some one missing me?**

I'll be forgotten soon enough, or so I say now. If I know my friends I will always be remembered and probably honored as a hero, but I feel as though I'm anything but that. Only one with no modesty would stoop to that level. My breath is leaving me now and I can hear Roy yelling over the phone. Too bad I don't have the energy to answer him, even just to lie saying that I will be fine. We both know that I won't be.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice, **

**You won't try for me not now,**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone,**

**Isn't some one missing me?**

Taking what I know shall be one out of a few last breaths I try to answer but it is to no avail. In the end I knew it would be. I see this one that is called Envy walk away, laughing and I want so bad to wipe that smirk that I know is on his face. I can't though, and soon I never will be able too. For some strange reason as I feel the darkness begin to overtake me, that it is all ok. I think I deserved this. No not dying, but for helping the ones I love most. I have helped them by giving them something to start fighting for.

**And if I bleed,**

**I'll bleed,**

**Knowing you don't care.**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you,**

**And wake without you there.**

I wonder how Fullmetal will take it when he finds out. I begin lying to myself thinking that he won't feel any thing but relief because now the crazy Maes Hughes will no longer be there to show him pictures of a daughter he helped deliver. We all know the truth though. That boy takes everything to heart and my death will hit him harder than I want it too. Again I feel like my sacrifice is nothing but a burden to my family and friends.

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something……**

I will miss them. I hope they'll miss me just as much. I'll be watching over them, and maybe finally be able to push Riza and Roy together. They need to start dating anyway, because the whole entire country basically knows that they love each other.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me not now,**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't some one missing me?**

I can finally feel the last breath leaving me as I slowly sink away into the darkest pits of my own personal hell. The thought I had just a few seconds ago comes back to me and I now have an answer for it this time. I don't have to hope that they'll miss me as much as I will them, for I realize that they will miss me much, much more.

**Author's note:** Well I hope you enjoyed. Please read and Review. Writing this actually made me depressed and I feel the need to try and cheer myself up now so see you later peeps.


End file.
